


空心人

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Demon, M/M, angel - Freeform, 物种差异
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 某一天刷子从天上掉下来，把正躺在棺材里想死的恶魔给砸清醒了。前略，恶魔闪x天使刷





	空心人

**Author's Note:**

> 择日赴死的借梗后续if线  
> 择日赴死：http://lu-lee.lofter.com/post/1e7e0073_12e55cda8  
> 另一条原作者的if线大纲：http://lu-lee.lofter.com/post/1e7e0073_12e7af0cf

**空气中出现一道金色的涟漪，一翼雪白的翅尖露出来，像是水面上的一只手似地拼命摇动，很快迪卢木多大半个身体钻了出来。他在空中抱怨：“** **你的财宝库没有空气，太亮了，我要瞎了。”**

**“杂种，你现在还算是天使吗？”**

**吉尔伽美什扯了一下手里的链子，迪卢木多顿时下落了好大一截，背后的翅膀猛地拍打了几下，降落在地上。他的脚腕上有个金色的腿环，是一个魔法道具，吉尔伽美什伸手的时候链子会自动扣在上面，放手的时候就只是个装饰品，也不怎么影响行动。**

**“** **不知道。我仍然不需要空气、水、食物就能行动，仍然能从圣火中召唤净化恶魔的武器，我想我大概还是。我应该向你道谢，你治疗了我。”他受了致命伤，但是临死却被恶魔命令活下去，现在活蹦乱跳。**

**可是他能被吉尔伽美什装进他的宝物库，一个恶魔……** **等等。迪卢木多想到昏迷前看到的，发光的灵魂，像是云端的天光。恶魔理应没有灵魂，那他看到的是什么？**

**“** **本王可没做什么。”** **吉尔伽美什舔舔嘴唇，伸手迎向靠近的迪卢木多，捧着他的脸，凑近品尝他的味道。他的死亡计划因迪卢木多而搁浅，作为代价，迪卢木多的心现在是他的所有物了。在他下一次死亡之前，他要用这颗送上门的天使心脏做为正餐的主菜。迪卢木多的翅膀因粗暴的亲吻而展开了些许，但并没有借此后退，只是缓缓收了起来。**

**吉尔伽美什可能不是个恶魔，他拥有灵魂，他大概是个人。迪卢木多心想。**

迪卢木多赤着脚向山上攀登。

岩石划破皮肤，留下血迹，很快又愈合。暴雨如注，不能飞的翅膀变成了两片巨大的累赘，可那是好事。有强力的魔法阵意味着它能够保护吉尔伽美什，可迪卢木多能靠近。吉尔伽美什曾经说过他是他的财宝，迪卢木多原本以为那仅指他的心脏。运转中的魔法阵禁绝一切飞行物体，非常符合吉尔伽美什讨厌任何人俯视他的宣告。

他大概找对地方了。

某一天同居的恶魔毫无征兆便人间蒸发，过了许多许多年天使硬是找到了他。迪卢木多并不知道那是什么原理。天使的职责中包括帮助被人类遗弃的宠物找回主人的家里，有的时候甚至直接捎他们一程。而他自己向来运气不怎么好，没有人捎他，可当他把手按在水晶棺材上，擦拭雨水，看到吉尔伽美什金发的颜色，不由得在心里由衷地感谢上帝。

吉尔伽美什死了，还没有拿走他的心脏，他就死了。

迪卢木多不知道这期间发生了什么，可他能够看见，吉尔伽美什灵魂的光芒消失了。雨还在下，天使的黑发和衣服紧贴在身体上，看起来狼狈极了，在一个不该属于他的位置——恶魔身边。天使可以不淋雨，它们生活在永恒由阳光铺满的云端，自由地祈祷、唱颂赞诗，只有地面上的人类才会在雨幕下，它们的祷告或是哀求在天水中尽付阙如。

**“你会离开我，因为绝症？”**

**“** **蠢货，恶魔也是永生的幻想种之一。本王的意思是，如果有一天，我消失了……”**

**“** **你会带着我的心走。如果你忘了拿，我会去找你。”**

**吉尔伽美什挑了挑好看的眉毛，看起来一时忘记了要说什么，天使果然就是这样的生物。迪卢木多补了一句：“** **我也是永生种。”**

**“是吗？你刚刚说的话像是个坠入爱河的凡人，杂种。”**

**“** **我是天使，爱是什么？”**

**吉尔伽美什露出了恶魔的笑容，顺口便蛊惑道：“爱是人类独有的绝症。”**

**他三分之二的恶魔血统，三分之一却是人血，因此他每个一段时间便漫步于死荫，就好像人类到了点就得上床睡觉似的。他** **从不遮掩自己属于人类的部分，正如他无时无刻不在展现自己的强大。**

**纯血的天使即使听了很多遍也仍不会理解这意味着什么，但他懵懂的眼神总是很能激起吉尔伽美什的欲望。恶魔突兀地用链子抓住天使，把他拖近，压倒在地上。只有吉尔伽美什会把做爱这种事情搞得像是捕杀，对恶魔来说食欲与性欲总是很难分开，而一般的恶魔不会有这种自制力：养一只天使声称是储备粮，但一直没有吃掉他。**

上帝或许并不爱双足立于地面、没有翅膀的凡人。

天使的翅膀挥开，圣洁得犹如一团实质的光芒，雨水四下斥开。迪卢木多跟随吉尔伽美什长达百年，不再像从前那样祈祷，也亲手杀死过其他的天使，即使他对自己的造物主产生悖逆的想法，信仰神的想法早已干涸，圣光仍然附着在他的翅膀上，分毫不弱且不曾离去。有时他自己都在怀疑自己还算不算天使，但也有如同他身上的光那样清晰明了的事实…….

“我是如此爱你，吉尔伽美什。”

迪卢木多并指插入自己的肋骨下方，忍着疼痛往上，最终抓紧了自己的心脏。他在指尖召唤炎剑，切断了动脉，好像摘下一枚苹果。他是永生种，可以冷静地伤害自己，不会像人类那般恐惧死亡而无法下手。视野一片黑暗，喉咙发苦，他无法站稳跪倒在地，膝盖在自己流下的血中打滑。

第二天雨过天晴，天使从水晶棺材边起身。他的一片翅膀整个盖在被推开一般的棺材上，里面躺着一个金发的恶魔，恶魔原本空空如也的手里多了一颗新鲜的心脏。人间绝不会有这样的艺术品，这是一颗货真价实的天使的心脏，它在微微跳动，只要不被取回或者被破坏，它将永生永世地跳动下去。迪卢木多盯着自己的心脏出神了半天，心想：到底它是活着的，还是我呢？

可是哲学是人类的范畴，天使不考虑这个。心脏摘下对天使仍不是什么致命伤，只是失去感情而已，从严重程度来说比他和吉尔伽美什见面时候的伤势要轻得多。迪卢木多确认自己给出过关于心脏的承诺，也并不觉得有什么遗憾，然后他展翅飞走了。

遗留在原地的，只有合上的水晶棺材和一枚金色的脚环。

**“你在做什么，杂种？”**

**吉尔伽美什作为居住在人间的恶魔，时常被天使堵门。他其实并不介意这种定期外卖送货上门的服务，可是迪卢木多挡在他面前了。**

**哦，他飞起来掏出了跟对面天使一模一样的炎剑。杂种在面前晃得久了他几乎快忘了自己养的也是个天使。**

**“我应该为你战斗。它们是为我来的。”**

**吉尔伽美什这才意识到杂种大约和对面认识，令人头大的鸟语满天飞。他掏出魔杖挥了一下，开了禁飞的领域，于是对面像是雪团那样落了一地，然后试图把迪卢木多也扯下来。不愧是以前作战斗用途的天使，他戒备敌人的时候和平时放松的状态完全不是一个样，几乎用链子带吉尔伽美什离开地面。吉尔伽美什毫不含糊地把他也一并禁飞了，他轻巧地翻身落在地面，向恶魔走来。**

**他的炎剑比对面任何一个的天使手里的要更加灼热而庞大，吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛。一般来说，无论一群天使找一个落单个体有什么事，在旁边出现一只恶魔的时候，无论哪一方的天使都会优先攻击恶魔。它们是天敌关系，恶魔会吃掉天使像是新鲜刺身拼盘，心脏的部分最美味；而天使会用炎剑把恶魔烧成烤串，就这么摆着。**

**不知道哪种更惊悚一点，从恶魔的角度看过去，天使杀戮甚至不是为了食用，实在无趣得该死。于是吉尔伽美什说：“** **本王饿了，为我战斗吧。”**

沉寂不知道多久的墓地迎来了另一位访客，他走过的道路开满粉色柔软的花，又转瞬即逝，被风吹散在山坡上。

“您预约的叫醒服务已经送到，吉尔伽美什王。”他轻佻地用手中几乎与他等高的魔杖敲了敲棺材盖，像彬彬有礼的客人叩门一样。因他驻足，花朵蔓延开来，在耸动的根系尝到了天使的血迹后立刻产生了变异，青绿的枝条破土而出，横过棺盖，像是情人的拥抱，上面开出了红色与黄色的蔷薇。

血脉可疑的巫师品尝到了质量极高的美味，他咂咂嘴，摘下了一朵红色的蔷薇，然后咣当一声砸碎了水晶棺材盖。

“梅林，你活得不耐烦了想要本王替你从永生中解脱吗？”

吉尔伽美什甩甩脑袋上的碎片渣子，从棺材里跳了起来。

“对赖床的孩子就该这样。”梅林把去了刺的蔷薇插在吉尔伽美什的耳后，在刚刚醒来恶魔打算用同类填肚子之前，抢先转移话题。

“你上一次死得是有多着急，捏着一颗心脏在手里忘了吃？”

手里的心脏微微跳动，散发着近乎瑰丽的色泽，很难想象有哪个恶魔能坐怀不乱，捧着这样的美味而不吃掉它。吉尔伽美什随手打开宝库门把它扔了进去，如果再盯下去他也会把玩意儿塞进嘴里。

恶魔的血与人类的血此消彼长，像是一个以百年或是数百年时光为计量的缓慢潮汐。他因人的血脉而惯性地走向死亡，又因恶魔之血苏醒。他濒临死亡的时候无比接近一个拥有恶魔力量的人类，而苏醒时则是彻彻底底的魔物之王。吉尔伽美什的力量从不被质疑，能站在与他相似高度的生物每个时代都有，但只要他们向吉尔伽美什挑战或是挡了吉尔伽美什的路，他们一定会死。

“忘了，想必不是什么大事，本王总会知道的。”

人类的血对他影响有限，死亡前的百年对他来说属于“人类的记忆”，像是浅眠时的梦，醒来的魔物自然而然地忘掉了其中的内容。或许在下一个周期，他作为人类的一面再度死灰复燃，他会想起来。不过怎样都无所谓，他是纯然的恶魔，无可争议的王，现在正打算找一个天使，掏出他的心脏填填肚子。看得顺眼的人类也可以，垃圾食品就垃圾食品，只要脸长得好看，心脏的味道不会差到哪儿去。

随着吉尔伽美什的离开，他沉睡过的地方熊熊燃烧，金发边的蔷薇被炼狱中的火焰焚烧，还没落到地上便已经化为飞灰。一枚魔法脚环坚持得久了些，熔融成金液，远远看去像是一滴眼泪。吉尔伽美什宝库里的宝物有的是，毁了就毁了，他自己也不记得那是什么时候掉外面了。梅林早早地消失，在察觉危险的那一刻他总是逃得飞快。

饥饿的恶魔随意转移到人类的城市里，走了两步，意识到时间有些不对。属于恶魔的时间是午夜，而人类通常在白天活动。不过吉尔伽美什一向运气很好，迎面走来一个看起来很美味的生物，魔物之王叫住了他：“献出你的心脏，并感到荣幸吧杂种。”

刚刚下了夜班回家的迪卢木多镇定地说：“我没有心。”

他的语气平静得犹如死水。

**“杂种？”**

**吉尔伽美什的眼睛睁开一条线，迪卢木多几乎悬浮在他的正上方一点，低着头看他的胸口。天使头顶的光环正对着恶魔的眼睛，他就是那上面的圣光晃醒了。恶魔伸出手，抓住那玩意儿把迪卢木多拉下来骑在他身上，光环顿时被玷污黑了一半，被天使收了回去。**

**迪卢木多一直在偷偷研究吉尔伽美什的灵魂，做爱的时候在骑乘位发呆。后来吉尔伽美什开始试着装睡，中途睁开眼睛基本都会看见天使贴得极近地盯着自己。迪卢木多从最开始迅速移开目光，到现在甚至懒得移一下目光。他专注至极的神情让吉尔伽美什总觉得自己能从那对日暮湖泊般的金眼中看到其中倒映出的、自己的灵魂。**

**当然是看不见。**

**那是天使独有的能力。迪卢木多形容吉尔伽美什的灵魂，说那像是天上的太阳，即使是天使也不是在天空中无所不能的，离太阳过近的话圣光会消失，然后被灼烧殆尽。**

**“那很烫。”**

**吉尔伽美什觉得迪卢木多像是个被火烫过一次后知道不能靠近但却会盯着火焰看的小孩一样。天使活过漫长的年月仍然纯洁，恶魔则是欲望的化身，他其实挺喜欢迪卢木多的这种行为，毫不掩饰他因此得到的愉悦。**

**执念、独占欲、好奇心，强欲总是从初级而单纯的情感开始。**

迪卢木多没有心，某年某月某日，他因为曾经许下的誓言，把自己的心脏挖出来给了恶魔——正是眼前的吉尔伽美什。失去心脏后他在天空中漫无目的的飞行，最终仍降落在地面。诚然，过去的无尽岁月他像是云中的游鱼那般从不落地，但是因一次坠落，他破坏了吉尔伽美什的葬礼，败坏了他的心情，所以之后他们顺利成章地生活在一起，大约有一百年的时间。

天空中的无尽岁月与地面上追随恶魔的一百年，失去心脏没了感情的迪卢木多仍然选择后者。因为那百年的时光尽管短暂却鲜活生动，在记忆里高亮加粗，像是温暖明亮的光芒轻易掩盖掉晦暗冗长的背景板，左右了天使的选择。

可是他已经没有了感情，美妙的回忆如梦似幻，像流水般在他空空荡荡的胸口时常撞出动听的回音，然后再重新播放，也就仅此而已。

吉尔伽美什当然不信，他大步走过去，迪卢木多不躲不避。见到自己既不攻击也不躲避的天使可真是稀有的品种，魔物之王改了主意，没有一把捏死，而是试探着把手放在天使的胸口。

什么都没有。

“啧，你可以滚了，杂种。”

吉尔伽美什醒来后的第一餐是一个变异成魔鬼的小姑娘。她的变异进行到一半，身体已经变为阴影中狠戾的锋刃，嚣张地捕杀着血食。可意识还是人类，她做着美梦，以为自己在吃糖果。

不成样子，所以吉尔伽美什把她吃掉了。

**迪卢木多除了炎剑还有圣枪，能同时使用两种威力强大的武器，不难想象有多少高位恶魔惨死在他的手里。魔物的王满意地看着他屠戮自己的同类，灼烧恶魔的武器撕裂天使的身体，散发出勾引恶魔食欲的气味。尽管他仍然没有办法说服迪卢木多为他捕猎，主动地去搜索猎物，但是他会保护自己，无论怎样规模的军团降临，他都会站在恶魔的面前。**

**这真是一场极为惨烈的战斗，迪卢木多一边的翅膀几乎整个撕裂，他用剑砍下最后一个天使的头颅，在地上劈成两半。永生种的战斗就是这样血腥，谁让它们都很难死去。在遍地自助餐里面挑挑拣拣的吉尔伽美什不知不觉走到了迪卢木多面前，他的身上全都是血，向他看过来，宛如染血的圣像。天使的圣光可以净化污秽的恶魔，却无法净化同类之血。一股难言的饥渴攥住了从容的魔物之王，他三两口吃掉了手里的心脏，将沾满鲜血的手伸向迪卢木多……**

**天使挣扎着退开了。**

**“我不用吃天使，呃……** **也不吃恶魔。过几天我就会自己恢复的。”**

吉尔伽美什能感觉到背后的视线。被他放过一马的天使并没有离开，而是不知死活地跟在他的后面。他容忍了这个不速之客好几天，出于好玩，或者说养眼，这个天使非常俊美，几乎可称之为魔性。人类应以他为范本雕刻圣像，这样神或许以后都不用发愁信仰的来源。

迪卢木多缺乏紧张感地跟着他，当然，对一个没有感情的天使说紧张感还不如给瞎子推荐染发膏。或许这只是出于本能，天使追逐恶魔，把它们做成烤串。

吉尔伽美什毁灭迪卢木多也不需要他真的惹他厌烦，只需要王的一时兴起。金色的涟漪在虚空中展开，仿佛无穷无尽，锋利的武器自那其中展露，那上面是森然的、纯粹的寒光。他的武器库里只收藏“原典”，那些隐没在时间里的，穷尽一生，将心力与技术灌注作品之上的工匠留下的遗物。

为了追求极致不断拼搏的灵魂哪怕是人类尝起来都非常美味，吉尔伽美什百吃不厌。

现在才是出于本能，迪卢木多召唤了炎剑与圣枪。他感到有些奇怪，在他的记忆里他自由穿梭于那些洞开的金色涟漪，而他的武器从不对准面前的恶魔。他与天使战斗，好像没见过恶魔出手。

吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑：“司掌战斗的天使，胆大妄为的杂种，让本王来检验你的成色吧！”他的眼光从不出错，这个天使几乎称得上战斗大师。他在如雨坠落的锋刃间敏捷地穿梭，犹如投身一场危险的共舞。无法躲避的就用圣枪或炎剑格挡，预判准确，经验丰富，用最小的力量便在毫厘之间破出前路。武器碰撞的火花照亮天使的双眼，终于不再是无趣的死水，像是在黑暗中奔行的闪电。

蓬勃的力量本身便是美丽的，吉尔伽美什尽兴极了。他在天使的身上留下一道道伤口，令他来不及愈合，最终行动缓慢，刚一滚落地面便被数把武器的尖端逼住。在吉尔伽美什的操纵下它们甚至缓缓推进了一点，迪卢木多无处可逃，被开了几个新鲜可口的血洞。

“现在知道力量的差距了吗，杂种？”吉尔伽美什没兴趣知道这个天使是否认识自己，他真的没有心，大概不会感到恐惧。真是麻烦，出于好心情，他把话说的明白些：“你还是可以滚，如果你再出现在我面前，我就吃了你。”裁决两件可以等量齐观的事很无聊，他觉得放这个美丽又能打的天使走也不错，吃掉它想必也非常美味，于是吉尔伽美什把选择权赏给了他，说不定他能排除一个错误选项。尖锐的威胁后撤出足够抽身而出的空隙，但金色的涟漪并未消失。

迪卢木多看到微微皱褶的空间和那其中闪亮的金色光芒——与记忆中的别无二致，他靠近过去。

**吉尔伽美什本不应该存在的灵魂被狠狠烫了一下，这是唯一的一次。**

**“啧！”**

**他闷哼一声，换来天使奇怪的目光，因为吉尔伽美什的样子像是他被恶魔灵魂烫到后的反应。这是一种对永生种而言全然陌生的感觉，连吉尔伽美什都露出了惊讶。被欲望填满的心底有什么东西破土而出，似乎有什么翻涌着的过去回忆挣扎着想要发出声音，可是没有，最终留下的印象只有灼痛的感觉。**

**他刚刚对迪卢木多说，如果有一天他不告而别，或者是突然消失，那么就允许他脱下脚环，忘记追随恶魔的一切，以后什么都不用管。**

 “你自找的。”

吉尔伽美什宛如冷血动物般的竖瞳骤然收缩，又因为充盈的欲望而放大。金属破开血肉，极为利落地洞穿而过又毫不留情地收回，不同于之前的玩闹，这是致命伤。他将天使踩在脚下，甘美的血液白白被浪费，无所谓，他一般只吃心脏。他俯下身，捏住了天使的翅膀，轻而易举地折断了空心的骨骼，然后对另一只如法炮制。

“咔嚓——”吉尔伽美什其实挺喜欢听这声音，在地上匍匐的样子很适合这些几乎永不落地的鸟人。

迪卢木多看着他的眼神让吉尔伽美什心底发热，像是阳光聚焦于某处的那种焦灼的痛痒，这破坏了他纯粹的欲望，或是意得志满的好心情。无所不能的魔物之王下意识地心想，有什么能解决掉这个天使，最好立刻马上，否则他没法下口。

他探手伸进宝物库，摸出了一个鲜红的、跳动的心脏。

从那上面散发出来的馥郁血香，和充斥着这片空间，从天使的身体内流出的血，闻起来一模一样。

吉尔伽美什狰狞地笑了起来：“这是你的心脏？”

迪卢木多极微弱地动了动嘴唇，但却没有力气回答他。从挖出心脏后便开始循环往复的记忆嘈杂无比，像是在那颗跳动的心脏中存在什么绝无仅有的东西，因相互关联的因缘发出垂死的共鸣。

但有一件事沉静而清晰。

吉尔伽美什的灵魂散发着灼热而明亮的光，有一天它熄灭了。天使把他的心脏放在了死去的恶魔手中，说道：“我是如此爱你，吉尔伽美什。”

**天使不会衰老，只要有人信仰，或者说有人记住，有什么东西能承载记忆，天使就不会消散。“** **这么麻烦，还不如吃掉算了。”** **吉尔伽美什刚说完便被迪卢木多怒视了，消散的天使万中无一，而被恶魔吞吃入腹的天使则有许多。**

吉尔伽美什啃了一口天使的心脏，永不腐坏的心脏颤抖着吐出一点鲜血，沿着他的掌根滴落，将他脚下的羽毛染红。平心而论，那尝起来坚韧而香甜，但是吉尔伽美什想到这玩意儿在自己棺材里放了快一百年不由得耿耿于怀，他吃下大半，冲脚下的天使无事生非：“你的心不新鲜，它老了。”

**他们是天敌。**

迪卢木多看着吉尔伽美什染血的嘴唇，他的眼睛比血更加猩甜。他觉得自己的胸口时常流动的回忆突然加速了，像是装水的瓶子突然被敲破了。那感觉有点像破茧而出，或是自天坠落，只是非常非常短暂的一瞬间。吉尔伽美什一口把最后的部分吞了进去，他的手和脖子上也有血，都是战斗中天使的血。他突然说：“迪卢木多，迪卢木多·奥迪那？”

他的脚踩实在地上，他低头，被他打败的天使消散了，无影无踪。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 写的非常开心，尝试了一下双线叙事。回忆杀越来越少，最后没有，主线人物也迎来结局。这次注重于写了一下物种差异，对两个永生的幻想生物来说爱是惯性，这一点我很喜欢。


End file.
